


Of Tridents and Arrows

by Jaejaejae



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, minor johanna mason and gale hawthorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaejaejae/pseuds/Jaejaejae
Summary: Katniss, the girl on fire has finally burned away, believing death was the only thing left waiting for her.  The loneliness of battling inner demons takes Katniss to the last person she thought would rekindle the embers of the mockingjay.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, Katniss Everdeen & Finnick Odair
Kudos: 1





	Of Tridents and Arrows

**Author's Note:**

> For Finnick Odair; and for my broken heart because I can't get over his death. I'm extremely late to the hunger games fandom. A fandom that's long gone, I regret not reading the books when it was everything everyone talked about.

She didn't care. Her bow and arrows weren't her only weapons, she had her fists and her kicks to make up for it. So she screamed, clawed, and attacked those within her proximity. The way they inched towards her with caution and hostility, like an injured animal who was caught escaping the den. 

"Calm down," they would warn. 

She wasn't calm, she couldn't be when she was outnumbered and weaponless. 

It riled her up even more, making her bolder to hurt anyone who took a step towards her. When secrets were kept from her, crucial information concerning the people she cared about and felt responsible for, it made her distrust the whole world, and by the whole world she means District 13. 

If she was so necessary, then why couldn't they let her know what was going on? She would be more willing to comply to their strict rules if they included her in the meetings. 

Coin had approved of the rescue mission to bring back the tributes that were captured during the 75th hunger games. Peeta, Johanna, and Annie, while she was strapped to her bed. Her lids were heavy and weighed down by her tears. She didn't stand a chance against the strong dose of morphling running in her bloodstream. Soon, she was rendered useless and darkness gave her a piece of mind. 

Eventually the doctors came around, hours after she regained consciousness, and only cared to evaluate if she had calmed down for the time being. Normally, if she wasn't needed as the star motivation for the rebellion's ray of hope, they would recommend to keep a, emotionally unstable, patient like her to sit tight until they found someone qualified to guide her to recovery.

However, those things didn't apply when you were the Mockingjay. The girl on fire. She was a symbol before she was a human being; she realized, she was going to be rundown to her eventual grave until the Capitol fell to its knees. 

What will become of her when everything was over, If they even succeeded in taking down the Capitol?

Will all of Panem be united at last? 

She was let go, a doctor and two nurses filed out of her room to check up on other patients. Alone, she dressed and wandered again, but was stopped by Haymitch, who see hadn't seen since he had broken his promise about preserving Peeta's life, in one piece, above her own. 

His face was solemn and she could see his fingers twitching like they did when his liquor supply ran out. She wanted to pity him when Plutarch told her Haymitch was forced to sober up for three weeks, but she couldn't. She had a sick sense of satisfaction knowing she wasn't the only one forced to suffer a hell inside her head. 

But her body tensed up, bells rang inside her head; of a numbing volume so disorienting she thought she would pass out and never wake up, because she could tell something was wrong, and her heart was beginning to crack under the pressure of what, she prayed, wasn't bad news. 

Was God a lie that preferred the Capitol and the Hunger Games to triumph at the expense of all Districts? What evil force lurked in the atmosphere, or the universe, that found a joy, so cruel, out of watching innocent people take arrow after arrow straight through their already bleeding hearts? 

Her knees gave out from underneath her and she wished she had permanently lost her hearing, or better yet, eaten Nightlock to avoid how shattering each breath pained her. A dying gasp and a hopeless sob escaped her as Haymitch caught her from falling and hurting her knees on the hard floor. 

"I'm sorry sweetheart, he's gone. Peeta is dead."


End file.
